Forbidden Love
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: There is no peace between Suna and Konoha, when two iduviduals from each fall in love with each others, Suna and Konoha work together to tear the union apart and what happens when Tsunade suddenly has a 'grandaughter? GaaraSakura!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well, in this fiction here, Suna and Konoha are not at peace with each other, when a special student of the Hokage, Tsunade, and the most powerful shinobi on Suna fall in love, the Kazekage and Hokage bind together for once to tear them apart, afraid of something that might come! Well hope you like it! Please R&R!**

"I have called you all here as you know they have been found and we need to take action and catch them off guard" Tsunade said to the group in front of her, "I will be leading the mission" she clarified "we will be responsible for imprisoning the Suna boy and Suna will take _her_" Tsunade pained saying the name, "Tsunade you can't expect me to turn on my two best friends" a blonde man said angrily.

"Shut up Naruto, I expect you to be loyal to your village and do as your told" Tsunade glared, "I know this will be hard for all of you but, you are the only ones who can bring him down" she said looking at Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, "T-Tsunade-sama do we have to?" Hinata stuttered clinging to her husbands shoulder.

Naruto looked at his saddened wife, "I'm sorry Tsunade but I can't do it," everyone looked at him, "Naruto if you don't do the mission I will have to classify you as a traitor to the village, this is not a mission that is voluntary" Tsunade said sadly, "fine" he said turning his back to her, "I'll go…" he said unconfidently.

"Now we have prepared the prison for the boy, it is in the forbidden forest" Tsunade said sitting down in her chair, "Tsunade-sama we don't have a forbidden forest" Ino said, "you know where you took the chunin exams, that building was constructed into the perfect prison for _him_" they all nodded "and it will from now on be known as the forbidden forest, no one is allowed in" she said.

They all nodded "now are you all ready, for we leave now" Tsunade looked at them, "Hai!" they saluted, "we are ready Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru said for them all, they followed Tsunade out to the Konoha gates, "we have to get to them as fast as possible, well have to use this antibiotic to knock him into a half conscious stage, since he cannot go unconscious" Tsunade informed them as they sped off into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They surrounded a small house in the middle of the woods, Naruto sighed 'this would not end well' he looked and saw two sand shinobi a blonde with a fan and a man with a hood who wore purple makeup, then the door opened and a woman about 20 with pastel pink hair a little past her shoulders walked out, "I'll be right back Gaara" she yelled back and closed the door.

She tensed as she felt traces of multiple chakra around her, then to confirm her suspicions, Tsunade came out "I'm sorry Sakura" she said a tears falling from her eye, Sakura went wide eyed as all her friends and Temari and Kankuro came out, "Gaara!" she yelled trying to reach the door, chakra strings surrounded her dragging her back, Gaara smashed the door opened and looked around.

All of the Konoha shinobi attacked, "Gaara!" Sakura yelled as Kankuro locked her in his puppet, Gaara became infuriated and then saw…Naruto standing in front of him with a pained look on his face "Gaara please forgive me" he said before punching him and forcing him to drink the antibiotic, Gaara lost all feeling to his body and everything went black.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled through, the puppet "HOW COULD YOU!" the puppet exploded and there stood a very angry Sakura, she took out many shuriken and saw Gaara "what did you do to him?" she yelled, tears streamed down her pale face as she charged at them, Tsunade appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach, Sakura coughed up blood and went unconscious.

Temari picked up Sakura and Gaara's gourd and they took of in the direction of Suna, Naruto got Gaara and placed him over his shoulder, "you all go ahead" Tsunade ordered, they all disappeared in the direction of Konoha, she didn't think anyone else felt a small chakra coming from the house.

Tsunade walked in to find a small living room and a kitchen attached, there were stairs in the corner, Tsunade walked up the stairs to a hall way with two bed rooms, she opened the first one and saw a big bed she assumed was Sakura and Gaara's, she turned around and looked at the other door, she grabbed the door knob.

She looked in the room to see a crib and heard crying, she walked up to it and looked down and saw a small girl with red hair crying her heart out, Tsunade let tears fall down her face as she preformed some hand signs and her hand lit up a green color, Tsunade slowly reached down but when the child stopped drying and looked up at her with the same eyes as Sakura she stopped.

She laughed "Sakura," Tsunade smiled and looked down at the child, she noticed a piece of paper on the side table, she picked it up it was a birth certificate, "Tetsu" she said reading the name, Tsunade smiled and looked back down at her "well, you are one lucky child, if you didn't have her eye's" Tsunade smiled and picked the child up, "well come on Tetsu" Tsunade smiled walking out of the house.

Tsunade arrived back at the Hokage tower, "Hokage-sama" an ANBU bowed, "we have secured Sabaku no Gaara in his confinement, we have also informed the villagers of the forbidden forest, they are curious as to why it is forbidden" he said, "then silence they're thoughts no others are to know of what is held in that forest," she ordered and entered her office.

Naruto stood in the room waiting for her, "Tsunade-sama I- what is that?" Naruto asked, looking at the bundle in her arms, "Tsunade-sama is that their child?" he asked, Tsunade nodded, "I could not kill her but if she stays hidden and we train her for good then she will be fine, besides I will not be known as her mother but as her grandmother" Tsunade stated, Naruto stared at her "Naruto I don't want you to go near her, she is not to know her parents are alive"

Naruto glared at her and walked out of her office, "Tetsu, I will raise you as your grandmother, because I want you to know you had parents" Tsunade smiled and walked out of her office and headed towards her house, "you will grow up strong just like you mother," she told her, Tetsu waved her arms and a gust of sand hit Tsunade "what was that?" she looked down at the child, "seems you take after him in more then one way" Tsunade sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hi! Updating again, ok well Gaara will be a little ooc in this chapter but I mean if Sakura had shown you love and after what happens even the coldest people can act the most emotional! Well I hope you all like it!**

10 years later…

Tetsu sat in the waiting area for the Hokage, she kept herself busy by making different sand figures, she looked at the locket around her neck and opened it, she smiled at the picture of her mother she was given by her grandmother, Tsunade, "Tetsu you can go in now" Shizune smiled, Tetsu sat up and walked to the doors.

"Oi, oba-san" Tetsu smiled, "hello Tetsu" Tsunade smiled back, "Oba-san I was wondering…" Tetsu faded off, "yes Tetsu what is it?" Tetsu played with her sand to calm her nerve's, Tsunade frowned "you know I don't like it when you do that" Tetsu looked at her, "sorry" she looked away, she never knew why her oba-san hated when she controlled sand, "well it's two thing actually" Tetsu said.

Tsunade nodded, "well I was just wondering, you know every full moon, the village hears that monstrous yelling," Tsunade gulped, 'does she know that her father', Tetsu looked at her, "I want to know what that really is" she admitted, "NO!" Tsunade shouted, "I'm sorry" she calmed down "it is forbidden for anyone else to know" Tetsu nodded sadly.

"The other thing is…I know you know who my father is and I really want to know too and I heard Neji-san talking about him and I over heard" Tetsu begged, Tsunade looked at her 'granddaughter', she really wanted to know she knew everything about her mother but she would always try to force her to talk about her father, "your father is not to be talked of in this village" Tsunade refused her.

Tetsu sand rose, "why won't you ever tell me anything about him, you don't seem to have a problem with my mom, you won't even give me his name, why do you hate him so much!" Tetsu ran out crying, Tsunade frowned and sat back in her chair "why me?" she sighed.

Tetsu ran down the streets of Konoha, she stopped when she realized she was in the park, she decided to sit down on a bench and continuously cried, "I want to know who my daddy was" she whispered to herself, she didn't know that some had caught what she said, a certain obnoxious blonde, "are you ok?" he asked the crying girl, she looked up at him to reveal her emerald eyes, "who are you?" she asked.

He sighed, he would get in trouble for this later, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he grinned at her, "why are you sad?" he asked sitting next to her, "my parents died when I was little and oba-san told me all about my mother, but she won't even give me my fathers name" Tetsu cried, she had no idea why she was telling this to a total stranger.

"Gaara" Naruto said bluntly, she looked at him confused, "what?" she asked "your fathers name was Gaara" he said again, "how do you know that?" she wondered, "he was my best friend until this damn war started, then he became hunted along with your mother…wait did you say they were dead?" he stared at her, she nodded "that's impossible I heard him last night" he covered his mouth and looked at her.

"What do you mean heard him?" she asked, "I didn't say that" he gulped, Tetsu glared at him, sand surrounded him "what do you know!" she more demanded then asked, Naruto chuckled "you more like him then you know" Tetsu stared at him, "and that means?" she persisted, "you know how you can control sand" he smirked, she nodded "you're not the only one, your father can do it too" she released him, "where is my dad?" she asked.

He looked at the lost girl, "I can't tell you that" he said sadly, "in fact I'm not even allowed to talk to you," he said walking off, "please" she said quietly, he looked back at her, she looked up at him tears filling her emerald eye "please I want to know how to help him," she cried, Naruto knew it was a bad idea but, he took Tetsu and him to a private training ground and they sat under a tree.

"Ok, Tetsu here is what happened, before the alliance broke with Suna and Konoha, your mom who was from Konoha and your dad who was from Suna, fell madly in love with each other and got married," Tetsu smiled, 'its like a fairy tale' she thought "and your dad was my best friend along with Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru and he had become Kazekage, Sakura was going to go back to Suna with him, but that's when thing went wrong" Naruto sighed.

"Apparently Suna had been attacked by sound and sent for help and they accuse us of not coming to their aid, but in truth we never got a letter, so with out telling us they broke the alliance and attacked us and all this time Gaara was in Konoha with Sakura, when they found out Tsunade said that she could no longer be near him, but since Sakura was already pregnant with you she refused to leave him" Gaara took her and they both disappeared," Naruto said taking a breath.

"Then about 10 years later they were found, Tsunade called all of us together, being Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and I we were sent to capture your parents, also your uncle, Kankuro, and aunt, Temari, came to take Sakura away, I didn't want to but Tsunade forced us all into it, unfortunately the mission was a complete success" Naruto frowned.

"Sakura was taken somewhere in Suna and Gaara is conveniently kept here in Konoha, you know that monstrous roaring you hear every full moon," he said to her, she nodded catching her breathe, "That's your dad" her eyes went wide "that's not possible" she shook, Naruto looked around "you know the forbidden forest?" he whispered, "yea" she answered, "it became forbidden about 10 years ago, its forbidden for a reason" he finished.

"Take me there please" she begged, "Tetsu I can't do you know how hard it would be to free him, he has round the clock watch" Naruto sighed, "I don't care! Why don't you get the others to help" she cried, "my parents have been taken away from me! Please!" she cried her face completely wet from tears, he covered her mouth with his hand "shh" he whispered, "stay here and I'll be back" he promised.

Naruto smiled at her, "I promise I'll help you" and with that he was gone, Naruto ran on the rooftops until he reached the Hyuuga residence, he jumped down into the courtyard; he entered the house "Neji!" Naruto called, "Tenten!" Neji and Tenten came out of a room that looked like a dinning room, "Naruto what is it?" Naruto smirked "its time we took our friend back" Neji smirked, "about time"

Neji and Tenten stood in their ANBU uniforms, they placed their masks on, Naruto ran to his house and changed too, also coming back with Hinata, "now we need to get Kiba and Ino, then onto Shikamaru's, and wrap it up with Lee, Shino and Choji" Naruto smirked, Naruto put his mask on "Naruto don't you think it will be hard to get Gaara, he is guarded 24/7" Neji questioned as they made there way to Kiba and Ino's house, "yes but if we get Sakura first there will be no chance of getting Gaara, with Gaara we can obtain Sakura easily" Naruto informed.

They landed on the ground in front of Kiba's house, Neji knocked on the door, Kiba opened it "what's wrong?" he asked looking worried, Tenten spoke up "it's a secret mission, we need you and Ino" Kiba looked at the oddly "why" he raised an eyebrow, "I think Gaara might be tired of sitting in that cell scaring the shit out of everyone on the full moons," Neji said to his friend, "well be out in minute" Kiba smirked, a few minutes later they came out in their ANBU uniforms with their masks on "lets do this" Kiba said confidently.

Finally they were all gathered on the roof top, "all right team" Neji began, "we are the most elite shinobi in our village, no one can stand in our way we will get Gaara and Sakura and end this dispute" Neji said, "Tetsu is waiting for us, we need her to help us too, she is already a genin at 10 years old and besides she'll want to see her parents" Naruto out in, they all nodded "lets go" Shikamaru said, they all placed their masks back on and went to the secret training grounds.

Tetsu was staring at the clouds when she felt, 10 familiar chakra's appeared in front of her, "hello Tetsu" Ino said from behind her mask, "are you ready to meet your father?" Kiba asked, "wow Naruto-san you got the most elite shinobi in Konoha to help," Tetsu's eyes lit up, "Tetsu you know every single one of these people, we are all friends to your parents and we will fight for them, but we also need your help" Naruto said happily.

Tetsu smiled "let's hurry please" she said excitedly, "hold on wear this it is a small ANBU uniform, it will look suspicious if you are not in a uniform like the rest of us, Tetsu grabbed it and went behind a tree and changed, they gave her a mask that looked like a raccoon, "ready?" Shino asked, they nodded and headed off in the way of the forbidden forest.

They reached the gates, "oh this sure does bring back memories" Hinata said softly, the others agreed, "the chunin exams were a long time ago" Kiba laughed, "I remember Kiba I kicked your butt" Naruto snickered, "you got lucky" the two laughed, "focus you two" Ino snapped, "the objective is to get Gaara and leave as soon as possible, Naruto did you bring Gaara his black Kage outfit he left at your house that one time?" she asked.

"Got it in my pack, I'm sure he misses it" he smirked behind his mask, "let's go" Choji said opening the gates, they all ran in and headed towards the center of the forest, it shouldn't take too long" Hinata said to the others "I do not see any thing ahead of us" she informed obviously using her Byakugan, "I do not see anything either" Neji agreed.

Naruto jumped to the tree tops, "I see the building we are almost there" he said jumping back down, "this seems so much easier now then it was" Lee smiled, "of course it is we were only genin then, now we are ANBU" Kiba retorted, Tetsu smiled just imagining what her dad would look like, "there it is" Tenten said quietly as she saw the guards, "mask your chakra everyone" she whispered, everyone did so, Tenten brought out multiple weapons and threw them at her targets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled, "what do you mean you can't find any of my elite ANBU!" Tsunade steamed, "they're nowhere to be found, Tsunade-sama, every single one is gone and your granddaughter is missing too," Tsunade looked at him, "is Naruto missing too?" she asked, he nodded "damn it!" Tsunade yelled, "get the best ANBU you can and tell them to meet me at the forbidden forest!" she ordered running out of her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all ran in the building to find a giant cell had been built into it; Naruto ran up to the door and tried to open it, "Gaara!" Naruto pounded on the door, Gaara opened his eyes hearing the loud thumping, 'who the hell could that be?' Gaara thought, 'why don't they just leave me alone, they have taken everything from me and now they are annoying me…wait annoying' Gaara thought of Naruto, "GAARA!" a voice yelled.

Gaara got and headed towards the door, "Gaara! It's me Naruto!" Naruto yelled, Gaara was shocked, "Naruto" he called hoarsely, "man buddy you sound horrible" Naruto laughed, 'just like Naruto' Gaara thought, "hold on Gaara were breaking you out and we even have a surprise for you," Naruto told him trying to pound the door away, instantly his thought went to Sakura, had they saved her?

"Damn it, I can't break it down" Naruto huffed looking at the dented metal door, "let me try" Tenten said bringing out two kunai and trying to hack away at the door, after about ten minutes she gave up with not much progress made, Neji and Hinata stepped forward and activated their Byakugan, "gentle fist attack," they said together attacking the door, "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, Byakugan 128 palms!" they shouted, they stopped and looked at the door it was only dented a little more.

"Damn" Neji cursed, Ino and Shikamaru sighed, they could do nothing to help the situation, "there are no air ways inside from here I cannot get my bugs in" Shino sighed, "I will do it!" Choji shouted, "Human Cannon ball" Choji charged at the door in his ball, he smashed it and continued his force, and he finally stopped growing tired and gave up, not making much progress either.

"It looks as if it is up to the green beast of Konoha!" Lee shouted, "Gai-sensei if only you were here!" he tiered, everyone sweat-dropped, even Gaara 'that's Lee for ya' he smiled, Lee walked back a bit and looked at the door, it was if he disappeared and reappeared in front of the door, kicking it with all the force he had, it defiantly made the dent bigger, Gaara sighed 'damn this cell' Gaara cursed.

Then he felt it, "Naruto I feel it!" Gaara yelled through the wall, "what? What do you feel Gaara?" Naruto asked, Gaara started laughing "I feel it Naruto…sand, it's so close I can almost control it," he said happily, they all turned to Tetsu to see sand around her, Tetsu put your sand by the door" Ino smiled, Tetsu did as she was told.

Gaara felt control surge through, his body, the sand rose and pounded away at the door mercilessly, Tetsu watched in amazement as the sand was controlled by some one other then her, finally the door cracked in half, Tetsu held her breathe, she saw nothing but darkness, then she saw a form emerge with sand surrounding it and out stepped Gaara, his red hair slightly long, his pale green eyes and dark circle around them, he was tall and very strong looking.

'This is my dad' Tetsu heart leapt she never felt this way before, she was so over filled with joy she couldn't help but cry, "Gaara!" they all cheered and hugged him, Gaara then noticed the small child "who is that?" he asked already having a guess in his head, "it's your surprise" Naruto smiled, "go ahead take the mask off" Tenten said to her, Tetsu slowly removed her mask to show long red hair in a pony tail and brilliant green eyes.

"T-Tetsu" Gaara was speechless, it was one of those moments where he was happy, he was more then happy, he thought she was dead, he thought Tsunade would have killed her, yet here she was standing in front of him, "daddy" she cried more, she ran into him and he hugged her, he wasn't anything like she thought he would be…he was better.

"Gaara we have to hurry I sense lots of chakra heading our way, here change into these" Naruto said throwing him his black Kage outfit, Gaara smirked and took it he went and changed out of the old rags he had, Gaara came back out and looked down at Tetsu "you have grown so much since I last saw you" he smiled at her and she hugged him, he hugged her back "daddy please don't lat me ever be alone again" she cried.

He held her tightly "don't worry I will never let you suffer again" he promised and picked her up, "lets go" Neji said as they put their masks back on, Gaara nodded and they all ran out heading for Suna as fast as their feet would take them, Tetsu held on to Gaara for fear he would disappear, he reassuringly held her closer as if he had read her mind, "no one will ever take me away from you again" he promised her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Last chapter people! I hope you like it! R&R!**

They sped through the desert as fast as they could; Gaara hardened the sand so it was easier to run on, "are we there yet?" Tetsu complained, "Almost" Gaara laughed, "I see Suna" Tenten said, pointing forward, they all looked and saw the large village arriving over the horizon, "I know a secret entrance" Gaara told them and took off to the side followed by his friends.

They came up to the village walls and Gaara found a small latch and opened the hidden door, "they are probably keeping her in the Kazekage tower in the basement" they nodded "first let me check if she is there" I can get in but only for a while before they notice I'm in there, so wait here and watch Tetsu" he ordered and disappeared into a swirl of sand.

"Daddy!" Tetsu gasped, "don't worry Tetsu" Hinata smiled, "he will be back very soon" Tetsu looked at the spot again, Gaara appeared in the basement cell, it was almost all dark except one window that let in the moon light from outside, the light shown on the only person in the room, Gaara became furious seeing Sakura chained to the wall.

Their were so many chains holding her, it looked like a blanket was over her, Gaara walked to her, she was sleeping, Gaara touched her bruised face "how dare they hurt you," he whispered, "I can feel **my** sand near by," he said to himself and then his gourd formed on his back, "I missed my sand" he smirked and looked at Sakura.

She began to murmur something in her sub conscious stage of sleep; it started soft but became hearable,

_You are all I can remember_

_After all that we've been through,_

_Forever in my heart_

_Now I'm through and June feels like November_

_So can't believe its true,_

_Too long we've been apart_

_One more night I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight, it feels so right,_

_Tonight don't leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to stop the fight, _

_One more night, I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight, it feels so right,_

_Tonight don't leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to stop the fight,_

_Why can't true love be forever?_

_Why did my dream explode, the day you went away?_

_Cause I will keep the spell together_

_A wishing well of hope,_

_The girl from yesterday_

_One more night, I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight, it feels so right,_

_Tonight, don't leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to stop the fight,_

_One more night, I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight, it feels so right,_

_Tonight, don't leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to stop the fight,_

Gaara smiled at his sleeping love, he kissed her on the forehead "we will have more then one night my blossom" he whispered, Sakura slowly opened her eyes, to see someone kissing her, she brought her head back about to head butt the person, when sand stopped her "Sakura" Gaara said, Sakura went wide eyed "Gaara" she whispered.

"I can't get you now but I will be back soon, also Tetsu is alive and she is with me" he said, Sakura smiled "Gaara" she said he kissed her, "don't worry I'll be back" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of sand, he appeared in front of the other "is she there?" Naruto asked, "Yes she is, I also got my gourd back" he smirked, "well that makes it a kajillion times easier" Ino stated.

"We should do it tonight before they realize my gourd is gone and realize I'm free," Gaara told them, they nodded "the Suna shinobi are a lot more vicious then the ones in Konoha" Gaara said, "Tetsu you stay with me no matter what" he said to herm she nodded "now we will have to move fast, so we get Sakura before Temari and Kankuro come" he looked at everyone.

"We are ready Gaara" Naruto smirked, "take these everyone" Tenten said handing out hearing devices and mics, they all put them on "ok Naruto and Hinata you two take the first set of guards, Neji and I will take the guards on the building, Kiba, Ino you will get the second set of guards, Lee go with Gaara and Tetsu, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru when Temari and Kankuro arrive stall them as long as possible" she told them, "ok lets go" Neji said, they all put their masks on.

Neji and Tenten were gone instantly, Hinata and Naruto went ahead of Gaara, Tetsu, and Lee, Ino and Kiba followed them, Hinata and Naruto surprised the idiotic guards and began their attack, alarms went off as Tenten and Neji fought on the roof, Ino and Kiba nodded to them and headed ahead talking the next group of guards, Lee and Gaara ran past them to the basement there were two guards at the door.

"I will take them, you go and get Sakura-chan" Lee said proudly, Gaara nodded and picked up Tetsu, Tetsu looked back at all the fighting 'thank you Naruto, thank you everybody' she held her father closer, Gaara smashed the door open, Sakura looked up, "Gaara!" she said happily, his sand crashed against the binds on the wall, releasing her, Sakura fell but was caught by his sand.

Gaara walked to her and placed Tetsu down, Sakura hugged Gaara holding onto him as if her life depended on it, "I missed you" she cried, "I missed you too" he held her, "Sakura," he let go and turned to Tetsu, Sakura looked as well her eyes filled with tears, "Tetsu" she cried hugging her, Tetsu hugged her back, not wanting to let go "mommy?" she asked, "what is it Tetsu?" Sakura replied.

"I don't ever want me, you, or daddy to every be alone again," she cried, Sakura held onto her, "I know Tetsu, I don't either" then the wall smashed in and a gust of wind blew at them, "Gaara!" they heard a familiar voice, Gaara got his sand out n front of them, "Temari if you try to stop us I will kill you" Gaara glared, "no Gaara come on" Temari yelled, she ran up to them, "Kankuro and I have lead them in the wrong direction, now is the chance to leave" she said.

"Get Tetsu, Temari and take her with you," Gaara ordered, Temari looked at the small girl "hi Tetsu I am your aunt" she smiled, Tetsu let her pick her up as her parents followed, they saw Ino and Kiba join them followed by the other along with a man that had purple make up on his face, they ran into the desert only to be stopped by an army from Konoha, of where Tsunade stood at the front.

Then the sand army was behind them, completely enclosing them, they all stood back to back in a circle, "looks like it ends here, huh?" Kiba laughed, "glad we went out with a bang" Neji smirked as well, "thank you" Sakura smiled, "you guys didn't have to do this and you knew the outcome, I got to see Gaara one last time and my daughter, I am in your dept even into the after life" Tetsu stood in the middle of the circle, they were about to die, or at least all of them would she didn't know about her.

Oba-san would probably take her again but this time the lies would become truth, her parents were dead, Tetsu felt tears running down her face, "you guys ready for one last fight" Naruto said proudly, "it has been an honor to know and fight with you all" Lee shouted, "well good bye" they all smiled, Sakura stepped out and slammed her fist onto the ground making it shake and split.

Tenten jumped up throwing weapons everywhere she could possibly reach, Neji and Hinata stepped forward "8 triagram palm rotation!" they yelled spinning around faster and faster making the range grow, half of the sand army couldn't move, Shikamaru smirked and looked up at the moon, "go Ino" tons of the other soldiers attacked the frozen ones, "Gatsuuga!" Kiba howled as him and Akamaru took the form of two destructive twisters, crashing through the people surrounding them.

"Chou Baika no jutsu!" Choji yelled, growing about 20 his normal size and wiping out tons of shinobi, Shino made some giant bug summoning's who were helping catch most of the army, Lee attacked as many people as he could, Naruto smirked "Kage bushin no jutsu!" many, many Naruto appeared taking on the remaining others that Gaara's sand was not destroying, Kankuro used his two puppets to take care of some as Temari yelled, "Kuchiyose Kirikiri Mai!" and a giant whirlwind came and swept more then a third away, destroying the landscape.

It even looked as if we might live, to Tetsu 'so these are the true elite ANBU of Konoha and the three sand sibling I had heard about, there all so amazing' Tetsu stared in awe at everyone, then she saw it, an arrow was shot at Sakura and hit her in the shoulder, Sakura fell to the ground holding her shoulder, "Sakura!" Hinata yelled and ran to her side to try and help, Tetsu was also by her mother.

"Hinata! NO!" Naruto screamed just as four kunai embedded into Hinata's back, "HINATA!" Naruto roared, a man with a sword came up to the three, "well, well" he smirk driving his sword into Sakura leg, "AHHHHH!" she screamed in pain, Naruto ran and punched the man, Naruto kneeled down and felt Hinata's wrist, he began shaking, there was no pulse.

Naruto held Hinata to his chest, Sakura went wide eyed feeling Naruto's chakra change, and she grabbed Tetsu and took her off a little way before she collapsed again, Naruto cried "Hinata…" and felt a sword go straight through him and also go into Hinata, "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, Naruto coughed up blood, he looked down at Hinata "I'm sorry Hinata" he said and fell down with Hinata in his arms.

A strong man caught Akamaru, Kiba froze and watched the man torture him, Kiba tried to get Akamaru but was met with a sword in his stomach, he feel to the ground and they threw Akamaru to the ground as well, Ino ran over to him, "Kiba!" she cried "please don't die you have to live for Kochou" tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry Ino," he smirked and tried to get up, when a sand shinobi came from behind Ino punching her with brass knuckles in the jaw and stomach, Kiba went wide eyed "INO!" he yelled and punched the man.

Ino lay on the ground "Kiba…" she cried "why does our fate suck" she tried to laugh, he smiled at her "we are just unfortunate in the end" and with that a kunai flew at his head, Ino was to shocked, he fell back onto the sand, he didn't move at all, Ino cried as she coughed up blood, she looked around and saw Tenten, Neji, Shino, Temari, and Lee still up and fighting, she looked for Gaara to him a ways off fighting with Tsunade.

Her vision began to blur and she fell on to Kiba, Lee and Neji turned hearing Tenten scream, a leaf shinobi had used a jutsu to reverse all the weapons on the scrolls that surrounded her to attack her and there she was trapped in her own jutsu being torn to pieces, Neji watched in shock as his wife fell to the ground, her body lifeless.

Neji looked around, he saw Naruto and Hinata…dead, Ino and Kiba…dead, Kankuro and Shikamaru…dead, Tenten…dead, the only ones left standing were Lee, Temari, Shino, Gaara, and himself, Neji looked to find Sakura laying on the sand with Tetsu in her arms, Neji went wide eyed seeing a man with a spear come behind Sakura "GAARA! HELP SAKURA!" Neji shouted as loud as possible trying to make his way to her, Gaara turned around about to run seeing the situation, but he couldn't move his body, it went numb and he watched as the man drove a spear through both of them.

Neji smashed his fist into the man face, he felt tears spilling from his eyes, he looked now to see only Shino standing, Temari had her own fan driven into her and Lee, and Lee had senbon piercing his entire body, "Neji!" Gaara yelled, "You and Shino go! I don't want these asshole's messing with our stories and making us seem bad" Neji nodded, he would not let Tenten or Hinata be put up as traitors but as true friends in a legend.

Neji ran to Shino and they both took off, Gaara turned and faced Tsunade "WHY!" he yelled, "you have taken everything from us and even killed your own shinobi, why the hell did you do this!" Gaara demanded answers, Tsunade started laughing…maniacally?

She reached towards her face and pulled it off like dead skin, then Sasuke face shown, Gaara couldn't believe "what the hell is going on!" Gaara shouted, "don't you see, I planned all of this Gaara, from the beginning, I got the letter from Suna and pretended not too, I killed Tsunade too, after she had brought up that bitch who ruined everything" Sasuke glared at Tetsu.

"You were supposed to die miserably, but that whore is smiling" his glare turned to Sakura, "you ass hole! Why did you do this?" Gaara shouted, "because you stole Sakura from me and…this is a dream" Sasuke said bluntly, Gaara was so confused, 'a dream? What the crap id going on!' he yelled in his head, Gaara sat up in bed breathing hard, he looked around and saw Sakura sleeping next to him, he got up and looked out the window and there was Suna, quiet and sandy as ever.

He walked out across the hall and into the next room, where he found his 3 year old daughter sleeping, he walked back into his room and sat on the bed holding his head in his hands rubbing his temples, he felt some lean on his back "you ok honey" Sakura voice soothed him as she rubbed his back, "everything's fine…I guess I just had a…nightmare"

**THE END!**

**A/n: Ohhhhh I so got you all there and you know it! Lol well please tell me what you think! Peace my faithful reviewers!**


End file.
